


Grand rehearsal

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Light Angst, M/M, Opposing Sides, i guess, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: How much contempt can you fit in two syllables?





	Grand rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: I got here through apparition  
> Position: Malfoy Manor  
> Prompt: Drarry + Opposing sides  
> Word count: 200 exact  
> Summary: How much contempt can you fit in two syllables?
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for helping me when I'm doubting myself.  
> All remaining mistakes are mine.

“Potter.”

Draco sighed. It wasn’t right. It came out softer than he intended, like a prayer.

“Potter.”

Still not right, this time it was more breathy, like a… well, Draco didn’t want to think about in what situation he would use that voice.

He closed his eyes, concentrating hard, pushing aside images of Potter at the manor, of flying through fire desperately clutching Potter, of Potter coming to his trial and testifying for him.

Instead he tried to focus on how much he detested him. Potter always got advantages. Everybody fawned over him, especially now after the war. Potter had been allowed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team despite his age. He had refused Draco’s handshake and made friends with Weasley instead.

It was like conjuring a patronus, but in reverse.

“ _Potter_.”

There. Just right. Draco relaxed his shoulders, chin up, and fixed his eyes on his reflection in the mirror.

“ _Potter_.”

It sounded like an insult. Perfect.

* * * * *

“Hey, Malfoy.”

Draco would recognize that voice anywhere. Even on a bustling train platform.

“ _Potter_ ,” he spat, lip curling up in distaste.

“Right.”

Draco heard the disappointment in Potter’s voice.

“I thought maybe you had changed but I guess some things never do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi (while the site is still running)!


End file.
